A Rare Kind of Love
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: It was supposed to be a girls night out. It turned into something more.
1. Girls Night Out

A Rare Kind of Love

Chapter One: Girls Night Out

_Authors Note: I don't know where most of my ideas come from. 9 times out of 10 my mind just says "You know what hasn't been done yet?" or "Ya know this sounds like a good idea" and usually it ends up with me in a highly caffeinated state in front of my laptop. This story is one of them. Enjoy-Steve_

Rarity sat in front of her mirror brushing her long purple mane and humming a nondescript tune to herself. It was Pinkie Pie's idea for a "Girls Night Out". The party loving pony had wanted to have some kind night just for them, to celebrate their independence as of age mares in Equestria. In her 21 years of living, Rarity had always considered herself as independent, yet she still had the duty of taking care of her teenage sister Sweetie Bell and running her boutique. She rarely had time for herself anymore. Her boutique had gained notoriety since her dresses were featured in the December issue of Pony Vogue and she had to beat off famous clients with a stick since then. Setting her brush down, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her white body was clad in a low cut red dress that accentuated her assets and a pair of diamond earrings was placed in her pointy ears.

"I look fabulous." She said as she admired herself in the mirror. In the distance a car horn meeped. Her friends had arrived. Walking out to the door she looked at Sweetie Bell who was reading a book on the couch.

"I hope you are not going to wait up for me?" She said.

"Nope," Sweetie Bell said, "As soon as I finish this chapter I am going to get working on homework. Then there is that test I need to study for in Ms. Cheerilee's class. Probably going to be an early night."

"Well don't be on Skype with that pony from New Filly. The last time you talked you were up til two in the morning." Rarity said.

"DJ won't be on tonight, he has to study for an exam in his game development class." Sweetie Bell said.

"Good," She said as the car horn meeped again, "I'm off. How's about a kiss?" Sweetie Bell grimaced as her sister pecked her on the cheek. Rarity walked out the door her high heels clicking on the stone walkway.

Pinkie Pie's HHR was big enough to hold all 6 mare's comfortably. Seated in the back were Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack while Twilight Sparkle had the "Shotgun" spot. Rarity opened the door and sat next to Rainbow Dash. Pinkie had her iPod hooked up and was playing Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" which was her song at this current moment.

"You ready to party?" She said.

"Oh definitely; you don't know how long I have waited for this." Rarity said.

"Pinkie says we're going somewhere special." Fluttershy said as she brushed a pink lock from her forehead.

"Really? Where?" Rarity asked.

"It's a surprise, silly!" Pinkie said as she made the turn to get on the interstate.

"Well, all I hope is that it's not some club where a bunch of tools get drunk and make passes at me. Remember last time we went out?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh I remember," Twilight said, "Some frat colt grabbed your flank and you decked him."

"The only man that touches my flank is Soarin, that's it." Dash Said.

"How long have you two been dating?" Applejack said.

"About 4 years this February. Last week he sent flowers to the office. No reason just sent me a dozen roses."

"Now that's a man," Applejack said, "I wish I could find a good one. Most of the time they just want my plot, that's it. No love, just sex, and I'm about ready to give up."

"You'll find someone Applejack." Twilight said. The bright lights of New Ponyville reflected in the car windows. Pinkie Pie made a left turn and pulled into the neon and halogen lit parking lot.

"We're here!" She said. The girls opened their doors and looked at the building. A sign hung on the door. The words "The Bronze Tiger" Were emblazoned in neon with gold image of a tiger in bikini briefs with his hands on his hips in the middle.

"A strip club? Really?" Twilight asked.

"It's not a strip club, Twilight. The proper name is Male Revue and this is the best one in all of Equestria!" She said.

"I'm not sure I want to go in." Fluttershy said.

"Come on Shy Shy, you might have some fun." Rainbow Dash said and walked towards the door. The girls walked, unsure of themselves, into the loud club.

"Pinkie has really outdone herself this time." Rarity said.

"Tell me about it." Applejack said as they sat down at a table and waited for the show to start.

The show started at eight, right on the dot. A loud voice came over the loudspeakers, causing Fluttershy to hide under the table.

"Ladies, welcome to The Bronze Tiger. We have some fine men ready to take it all off tonight, so without further delay let's welcome our first stud to the stage. Give it up for Vitaly!" The urban sounding voice shouted as the ladies began to cheer. A muscular tiger in a bright blue pair of bikini briefs came out. His neck had a black bow tie around it and it was obvious from the bulge in his pants that he was packing heat. His act was a typical male stripper act, gyrations, the occasional shake of his firm rear end, to Rarity is was the same stuff she had seen on TV whenever one of the trashy talk shown needed ratings. Pinkie and Dashie were having a blast, stuffing dollar bills down his briefs. Fluttershy was nervously laughing while Twilight was grinning mischievously for no apparent reason. Rarity sipped at her drink and just enjoyed the spectacle.

As the night went on, the girls, save for the designated driver Twilight, proceeded to enjoy the show as much as their inebriated selves would allow. When the final act of the night came on Rarity had gone from reserved, to full on sloppy drunk. The final guy was a lion. His act had him dressed in a flowing red robe and a plastic jeweled crown on his head which he threw to the audience. The crown landed squarely on Fluttershy's head. The normally quiet pony screamed with joy, reminding Twilight Sparkle of a contestant on the Price is Right. Fluttershy was getting into this guy. Reaching under the table, she pulled out a dollar bill and stuck it between her teeth and leaned forward. The Lion crawled towards her seductively and clamped down on the bill. Fluttershy let go and laughed, fanning herself with her hand. As the lights came up and the show ended the girls stood up warily. The bill for the drinks had been put on Pinkie's tab and she would return to pay it once she had sobered up.

"What a show! God, I never have been so horny in my life!" Fluttershy said, the other 3 girls laughing hysterically.

"Hey girls I'm going to the little mares room. I'll meet you outside." Rarity said as she toddled over to the bathroom. She was too drunk to notice she had made a wrong turn.

Simba was packing his stuff into his duffle bag, feeling a tad bit melancholy. He had moved to Equestria to get an education, hopefully something in the way of journalism or creative writing. Yet here he was no closer to a degree and taking off his clothes for money. He had to pay for college somehow. His father had died in a botched carjacking that was really a murder for hire, and his Uncle was currently sitting in the state penitentiary doing life without parole. The main issue he was having was with the insurance pay out. Simba was hashing out the one million dollar payday with his cousin Kovu, and the scumbag insurance salesman who had convincingly forged Simba's dad's signature. The document examiner had said the policy was signed by his dad, that his cousin was to get the money that was rightfully his. He also had a bad track record and was being investigated by the Attorney General but nobody seemed to give a rat's ass either way. This job had dual purposes: Pay for college and hire the top examiner in the country. Neither was cheap. As he slid the grey t-shirt over his head he wondered what his dad would think of this. Then the white haired Mare tumbled into the dressing room.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"I don't know? Is this the little mare's room?" Rarity said.

"No, this is the dressing room for the performers." He said.

"Oh my, I must have made a wrong turn." She said steadying herself. Simba took her hand.

"Here, let me show you the way." He said and took her hand in his paw. He lead her passed the bar and into the alcove where the doors to the restrooms were.

"God, this has to be the millionth drunk woman I have had to lead here." He thought to himself. The door swung back and the red dressed mare made her way out to the main room where the show was. It was when she opened the door to the outside that she realized her ride was gone.

Twilight Sparkle had a low tolerance for drunks. Pinkie Pie leading the girls into a drunken sing along of Macarena's chorus had been the final straw. Bathroom or not Rarity had to be sacrificed so she could go home and not punch Spike, her pet dragon and roommate in his scaly face. This left Rarity the Bronze Tiger's parking lot alone and confused. Simba walked over to his Ford Focus casting a sideways glance at the mare.

"Your friends bail on you?" He shouted. Rarity turned around.

"I don't know. They were here earlier." She said.

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"Ponyville." She said.

"I live twenty minutes from there in Coltsville. Why don't I give you a lift?" Rarity looked at the handsome lion.

"You're not going to take advantage of me are you?" She said.

"Cause you're drunk? No, I have higher standards than that. Hop in." Simba said waving her over. Rarity trot over to the car, her heels clicking on the pavement. Simba glanced over at the mare as she was buckling her seat belt. He felt an attraction to her, but he stifled any thoughts of taking her and started focusing on the drive ahead and the day following. Turning the key, the CD player played Portishead's "Only You" giving the dark interior a seductive feeling. Still, all sexual feelings stayed hidden and he drove through the night as Rarity dozed quietly in the passenger seat.

"Wake up, we're here." Simba said. Rarity rubbed her eyes.

"How did you find my house?" she asked.

"I pulled over when we got into town and looked at your driver's license." He said tapping her purse.

"Oh." She said.

"Don't worry, I didn't take anything. Standards." He said.

"Right." She said smiling weakly.

"Well," the lion said, "Goodnight." Rarity opened the door and began to exit the car, then stopped.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"What?" Simba said.

"Can I get your phone number or address, something like that. Just in case I wanted to thank you when I sober up? I know I must look like a mess."

"Sure." He popped open his glove compartment and took out a pen and a small notepad. He quickly scrawled the information and tore the page off.

"Thanks." She said taking it from him.

"You don't need to do anything you know." He said.

"I know," she said, "But like you, I also have standards." She said. Shutting the door , Rarity walked toward the door, turning back to the car to give the lion a little wave. He saluted back, pulling out in front of her house headed for home.

As she made her way to her bed, smiled to herself and looked at the paper in her hand. She collapsed on her bed, covering herself in the throw blanket that covered it and dreamed. Her dreams were filled with him. In an apartment twenty minutes away a lion lay in bed doing the exact opposite, dreaming of her.

Somewhere in another realm, the gears of fate turned.

_TBC_


	2. The First Slow, Hard Steps

Chapter 2

The First Slow, Hard, Steps

The chirping birds and warm morning sunlight filtered itself into Rarity's bedroom through beige curtains. The earthly toned sunlight filtered through the beige, flimsy curtains made everything look like a desert cave, giving everything the feel of being covered in dry soil. It was this room Rarity spent the night after going to The Bronze Tiger at the bequest of Pinkie Pie. Rarity had vague memories of that night. Flashes of large genitalia and well-built tigers, lions, wolves and horses bumping and grinding to euro dance and whatever pop hit was out there with a slinky beat. Her mouth felt like she had stuffed a wad of cotton in it, her head throbbed in time to her heart beat and her stomach felt like it was an industrial washer on spin cycle. She pushed herself off the bed and in a combination of a stagger and sprint placed her head over the toiled and unleashed hell.

"Look like someone overdid it last night?" Sweetie Bell said standing in her bathrobe with a cup of coffee and her mane hanging in loose stringy strips off her head

"I think I'm going to swear off Alcohol for Winter Wrap Up" Rarity said brushing a deep purple lock from her head.

"I think you should stop hanging out with Pinkie Pie. That mare is way too hardcore for you." Sweetie Said.

"I like Pinkie; it's just that once she starts partying, it's hard to keep up." Rarity said. She grabbed a pink bath towel and wiped her mouth on it.

"Dude, you just used my fucking towel to get vomit off your mouth." Sweetie Bell shouted.

"Celestia and Luna, Sweetie Belle. It's just vomit, throw it in the washer and clean it up for crying out loud." Rarity stepped out of the bathroom and began to get ready for a shower. Sweetie Belle walked into her room as Rarity was picking out her underwear and bra. It was when she was sitting on the bed that she saw the note Rarity had been given by her stripper in shining armor.

"Hey Sis? Who is Simba Broderick and why do you have his name and address?" Rarity spun around at her dresser and dived onto the bed.

"Give me that! Get the fuck outta here, don't you have school?" Rarity said. Sweetie Belle dropped the note and recoiled off the bed in terror.

"Celestia and Luna sis, I just asked you a question and you turn into a ball busting bitch." She said.

"This is none of your business; this is the number for a client who wants to model in our upcoming show at Equestria Fashion week in April. Now go get ready for school!" Rarity said and picked up her bra and panties.

"Sis, we're off school for Winter Wrap Up break today. Remember?" she said.

"Well get the fuck out and do something productive, like make coffee or get the mail." Rarity said flustered.

"Yes King Sombra your highness." Sweetie Belle shot back.

"If you think I won't ground your ass, keep it up." Rarity roared down the hall.

Rarity sat on her bed and looked at Simba's phone number and address. She remembered the nice lion stripper with the confident voice and sorrowful eyes, dozing in his car on the ride back to her house as she inhaled the scent of car leather, Axe Body spray and feline musk. The images of him on stage cockily dancing and flexing, smiling at her so sly and devilish to a dirty song unfurled in her mind. His strong body adorned with soft creamy brown fur and a shock of rust red on his mane. The music the sights, the sounds, the smells, and him always him, she wanted him. It was then rarity felt a small rivulet of liquid move down her thigh.

"Get yourself together Rarity, he was just a stranger who did you a favor, there is no reason for this type of behavior. She wiped it off with a tissue and placed it in a nearby waste basket. Setting her panties and bra down on the toilet and picking out a soft bath towel to set on top Rarity adjusted the shower to a hot but comfortable setting. As she got into the shower, and closed her eyes, the memories flooded. She saw images of his dancing, his behavior, his body, his scent, his kindness. Her hand slipped down to her sensitive areas, eyes closed rubbing and touching. She sent one small finger inside and gasped as she moved it around, then another, making her gasp and shudder. He thumb rubbed her buzzer as new images flooded in. She saw Him on top of her, him growling savagely, letting her hands exploring his body. There were sounds of intense animal passion. Rarity hit the spot and let out a lustful scream before opening her eyes and looking around, realizing she was still in the shower. She quickly cleaned herself up and stepped outside into the steamy bathroom confused and frightened. She dried off and picked up a pair of red silk panties and slid them on followed by a matching bra that was embossed with lace and netting material on the cups. She opened the bathroom door to get to her bedroom hoping she was not overheard by Sweetie Bell and walked into her dressing room to pick out an outfit. She had one more thing to do today. Besides open her boutique she would drive the twenty minutes to Coltsville to see this man that was haunting her.

In between the sounds of clanging metal, grunts and sounds of encouragement, Madonna was singing about a Beautiful Stranger. Simba was on his third set of 30 dumbbell bicep curls. Today was Arm and Chest day. Simba would do two different body parts every day with abdominal exercises and Cardio thrown in every day. Simba was all natural, he knew some guys here juiced and he truly felt sorry for them. One morning they would wake up and find their hard, firm pectorals, had become flabby "Bitch Tits" and their testicles had become small dried up dots. Some guys found ways around steroids by using natural testosterone boosters. That was fine if you lacked it but during a recent blood test the doctor asked him if he'd like to see his testosterone levels and agreed. When the results came back the report stated that Simba had an abnormal level of testosterone for someone his age but it was natural. It didn't surprise him in the slightest. His dad Mufasa was considered a stud, both physically and sexually. Even when Simba was a cub he'd here the sounds of his mother and father furiously going at it. His father wasn't just sleeping with his mother though. While he was a freshman in college a roommate of his found out something that had been unknown to Simba and his mother. His father would often go to California for business trips. Mufasa Earl Broderick was a senior partner at Sullivan, Hood, and Broderick a law firm he founded with his law school buddies James P. "Sully" Sullivan, and Robin Hood. They represent the major film studios in lawsuits that range from pissed of actor or director, to Busy Bodies who felt their movie caused someone to butcher their Grandmother with a Salad Shooter and a can of Pam cooking spray. He'd stay for a few days after the cases had ended so he could get some relaxation after a stressful case. However that was a lie. He can remember when his roommate came in the dorm.

"Simba, dude you won't believe this." Jerry said. Jerry was a well-built Siberian husky who spent more time in campus Rec Center lifting than going to class. He was openly gay, a member of the wrestling team and a model for the School of Visual Arts. He was also a gay porn addict. Simba was trying to figure out how to continue this paper he was writing for Economics class about F.A Hayek's Road to Serfdom and current US economic policy when he burst in with his latest treasure.

"You're not doing that in here, FYI. Take your laptop and spank your monkey in one of the showers because I have important stuff to do. I attend class remember." Simba said.

"Dude you're gonna watch this one. Ya wannna know why?" Jerry said. He turned to Jerry in front of the TV.

"Why?" Simba said curtly.

"Cause your dad's the star!" Jerry said waiving the DVD side to side like a cherished Christmas gift. Simba pushed off the desk and walked over to observe the DVD's cover. There on the cover was his father, his large erection predominantly exposed, his powerful body glistening with some kind of oil, and a slim fox in Calvin Kline briefs kneeling at his feet looking lustfully at his father as he did a single bicep pose, a cocky grin on his face. The title of the movie was written in all caps, a dominant vibe came from looking at it and his father. The title of the movie was KING OF THE JUNGLE. In smaller type around the case phrases like "Worship your king" and "Slutty twinks are no match for him" Simba walked over to the trashcan and vomited. He had been shocked and mortified by this. When Jerry left the dorm to go pose for a drawing class he left the DVD behind. Simba had put it on and that was the only time. The sounds of the skinny foxes, rabbits, raccoons and other impish looking male animals moaning and begging , the sounds of his father yelling at them , being so demanding to them, his growls, snarls and roars of passion, was all too much.

When he came home for summer break he had confronted his dad about this while he was in his study. His mother was not at home, she was out shopping for things to make dinner with. His dad did not deny it. He was honest about it and not the least bit ashamed.

"Simba my son, the one thing you must realize is that as Lions we are the master race of animal. We are the king of the animal world, as decreed by god in the book of Genesis. Therefore it is perfectly okay for me to dominate and have sex with any animal in this world. Male or Female" He said.

"But Dad," Simba said, "You're married, you have a son. Why would you do something this lowbrow and trashy? It's not like you. It's not the dad I remember."

"You were young Simba, your mother and I chose to shield you away from this because we didn't know if you could be ready to understand." His father said

"What is there to understand? There is a movie with you jackhammering a fox's ass!" Simba screamed.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you stop going to church. If I was more firm you would have been a much better man." Mufasa said. Simba did remember going to church until he was 11, he remembered the preacher raining down fire and damnation on lower animals, always emphasizing that the lion was the true chosen people, the true children of God. For that reason, they had dominion over every creature in this world. Mufasa knew his son was entering puberty, knowing how strong his hormones were and how the church sermons elevated behaviors associated with them, he stopped taking Simba to church. He didn't want him to go through the hell he went through during puberty, and how his father, a deacon in the church encouraged the things he did. Mufasa quietly resigned his deaconship citing his job and how busy it was becoming. He felt no guilt about it at the time and quietly read his bible during his free time.

"Simba, we shielded you from this because we didn't know what kind of lion you would turn out to be. My brother Scar and I were both deacons in the Leonine church. Our father was a deacon there before he became a pastor. I turned out fine, but my brother, he became something awful. If you were to continue to grow up in the Leonine Church and did what they tell young men to do, we were afraid you would end up like Scar."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why hide this secret from me. You're obviously not embarrassed about doing gay porn, even though you are a married man with a grown son. Why hide this."

"Because I wanted you to still think of me as your father. Someone who will care for you and look after you and help you no matter what, that's what I wanted you to think. I didn't want you to hate me for doing this behind your mother; I didn't want to ruin our relationship."

"So you decide to let my roommate break it to me? Fuck you dad, I'm done." Simba said.

"Son. Please." Mufasa pleaded

"I hope you die and go to hell!" Simba shouted and slammed the door and sped out of the driveway. Mufasa sat back in his leather chair placed his face in his massive paws and let out a sorrowful, tear choked roar.

He ended up spending the summer with his gay godparents Timon and Pumba. Timon was a Drag Queen with an affinity for Barbra Streisand, Liza Minnelli, and old torch song singers from the 40's and 50's like Rosemary Clooney. Sometimes he'd come down the stairs at night in full drag and put on a show for him and Pumba. His favorite performance was when he did Streisand's "People" followed by Liza from Cabaret. Pumba ran a bookstore downtown and was a president of the local Human Rights Campaign chapter in town. Pumba was also a great cook who could make delicious Fried Chicken, Stir Fry and even exotic dishes like Coq au Vin better than any Food Network hack. It was joy there. Then the joy turned to tragedy. Simba's mother called just hours before he had been preparing to head back to school. His father had been murdered on the way to his office in downtown Los Angeles. Two men had gotten into his car at a red light and ordered him to drive to Napa. Mufasa being the strong lion he was tried to fight the men off. One of the men pistol whipped him and pressed the gun to his head. Mufasa was still groggy from the blow to the head. He tried to raise his paw to swipe at the gunman but the gunman fired 3 shots from a semi-automatic nine millimeter pistol into his head. He died instantly. Simba's heart was broken, his mind ceased to produce happy thoughts. He wrote to his RA telling them he would be late moving in because of the funeral, to which they offered condolences as hollow as the hole in Simba's heart. It was when his father's lawyer Zazu Atkinson told Simba that his father had named his cousin Kovu the beneficiary of his life insurance instead of his mother and that the trust for Simba had now been transferred to Kovu as well that Simba's rage boiled. He knew something was up something bad. When Riley Freeman got picked up on drug trafficking charges in Glenwood California he spilled the beans about the carjacking. Riley and his brother Huey were promised twenty thousand dollars each to kill him. The hit was ordered by his brother Scar. Worse off, when Simba asked the Los Angeles District Attorney to investigate the issue with his inheritance, he brought in Mordecai Sloan, a forensic document examiner who said that Mufasa did indeed sign the documents. Then the shit hit the fan. While watching the news in his dorm room, Simba saw the blue feathered head of Mordecai Sloan in handcuffs walking into the courthouse. Turns out he was an inept forensic document examiner who was only hired because of his connections to the district attorney Miles Edgeworth. Edgeworth was soon replaced with Phoenix Wright. Wright however was not sympathetic to Simba's pleas to charge Kovu and Scar with fraud. Wright was about winning twenty four seven. This case sounded like a loser to him. No really cool forensics like DNA or blood splatter, or fiber evidence, was in this case. Just a bunch of scratches on paper, and to a former defense attorney looking to pull himself up from his ambulance chaser roots, that was boring. To Phoenix Wright all cases must have bombast. No bombast, then no help from the DA. While watching Investigation Discovery he saw an episode of Solved: Extreme Forensics that featured document examiner Asaka Taiga. She was a short woman but had a power about her and intensity to find the truth. Looking around on Google, he found her number and asked her if she would look at the documents. She said she would, but for a private job she would need ten thousand dollars to cover expenses since she was based out of Japan. Simba said he would sit on that thought and call her back.

As these thoughts walked in and out of his mind Simba snapped back to reality and noticed he was in his car driving to his apartment. His muscles were hard in the usual places. He could smell his musk and feel the dampness of his tank top covered with sweat. Jesus Christ, he said, I need to talk to Doc Ryan about this. He pulled in his driveway; the sunlight was now turning a weak golden yellow as the day transitioned to night. He unlocked his door and went inside. The house smelled clean, in contrast to his body. He went to his kitchen and scooped some protein powder into his blender bottle and poured in a small bit of skim milk. He shook it violently, stopping when he reached his answering machine sitting on an end table adorned with a small lamp. The light was blinking 2 messages. He pressed the play button.

"Yo Simba this is Phil down at the Bronze Tiger. I was going to tell you to come into work tonight but Balto told me what today is so I'm gonna give you the night off. We can have the new guy in your spot in the show tonight. I hope you can feel better enough to knock em dead next time champ. Love ya kid." Phil was the Satyr that ran the Bronze Tiger. He was like a father figure to Simba, and treated him like a son. Phil used to be the trainer for Hercules when he was a bodybuilder back in the 1990's. Herc was now a major motion picture star, recently staring with Dragon Ball Z's Goku, Thundercats Lion-o and Logan Howlett AKA Wolverine in Steven Shroyer's action blockbuster "Hired Help". It was then Simba realized it was the anniversary of his father's death. A lump landed in his stomach and the rainclouds in his mind unleashed. Then they all disappeared when she came on the machine.

"Uh, Yes, This is Rarity Couture. I am the drunken mare you drove home last night from The Bronze Tiger in New Equestria? Look I know this seems a tad bit odd, but I would like to see you again. That is if you don't have to work. Maybe I can cook you dinner or something? Oh what am I saying this is ridiculous I don't even remember besides throwing up this morning. What is wrong with you dear girl get yourself together, he probably won't." And then the message stopped. He remembered Rarity, the pony in the red dress who lost her way to the bathroom. Even in that strange moment he found something endearing about her. The fact that he now knew that she was the famous fashion designer intrigued him more. He got out his phone book and dialed Rarity's number.

Rarity was sitting on the couch with her nose in an Eileen Mullican romance novel. "Thawing Frost" had been Rarity's go to smutty romance read since her sister picked it up from the library and let her read it before she turned it in. It didn't matter if the main characters were both male and there were dirty sex scenes between them. It was a common joke between her and her friends that Rarity would love to watch Applejack's brother Big Macintosh and Twilight Sparkle's brother Shining Armor go at it. Of course this would piss off the two sisters who would go off and sulk before Pinkie Pie would cheer them up and they would go back to partying. Right now Jack Frost and his now of age friend Jamie were passionately making love with Jack furiously pounding Jamie and routinely giving soft gentle kisses to his body. Rarity was enjoying her smut when her phone rang. Setting the book down on the coffee table she picked up the phone.

"Couture Residence, Rarity speaking."

"Hi, Rarity, it's Simba. You left a message on my answering machine asking me to come over for dinner?" Rarity sat frozen in horror, he had called back.

"Well, yes, yes I did but I didn't think you would actually accept."

"I need the company anyway. I barely know anyone in Equestria." Simba said.

"Oh, well. I think that would be a splendid idea. How about 8?"

"Sounds great, I'll bring some wine for dinner ok?" Rarity was now giddy. He was coming over and brining wine. This was a mixture of weird and awesome that the mare never felt before.

"Wonderful, see you then." Rarity said and hung up the phone. Then she did a victory dance all around the living room.

_TBC_


End file.
